Fun Filled Summer
by VanillaEmber
Summary: Put Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, and the Night Class together on the Beach and what do you get? Mass Chaos & Confusion. Sequel to Fun Filled Week!
1. Dope

Yay! First Chapter of Fun-Filled Summer! Well, duh.  
Sequel to Fun-Filled Week. :)  
Disclaimer: I own a box. Not Vampire Knight.

* * *

Day 1 ~ Dope

_Dear Nii-sama,_

_I am writing this letter to you in hopes that you will say yes. To what you ask?  
__Well, since we are to be at our summer house by the beach all summer, I have  
__informally decided that Zero will come along as well. By now, you should __know  
w__hy I wrote this letter. I did not want to be near you as you would most  
__likely throw a tantrum. _

_Yours Faithfully,  
__Yuuki.  
__P.S. Stay Calm_

_Kuran,_

_I hope you know that Yuuki has invited me to your summer house.  
__I'm going._

_Suck Balls,  
__Zero._

_Dear Kaname-kun,_

_I've gotten splendid news that Zero will be joining you for the summer!  
__How delightful! Please try not to harm and/or kill Zero. Oh! And please  
__tell Yuuki that I have found out about her secret Drug Trafficking,  
__Which is not secret anymore._

_Sincerely,  
__Headmaster Cross._

_Dear Nii-sama,_

_It seems that the Headmaster has found out about my Drug Trafficking.  
__So now, he has been on my case about letting me go out alone.  
__What should happen is this, you should get me some dope, __and I'll sell it.  
__Alrighty then, sounds like a plan._

_With Love,  
__Yuuki._

_P.S. Don't tell the Headmaster.  
__P.P.S. Love You.  
__P.P.P.S. I don't know why I wrote a letter, but it feels like I  
__can express my self easier through letters._

* * *

_  
Dear Yuuki,_

_I am only mad that you did not discuss this with me earlier,  
__as I surely would have said yes to your request. No. I will __not supply you with dope.  
Sorry. Love you too._

_Yours Always,  
__Kaname Kuran._

_Kiryu,_

_Like hell._

_Your Funeral,  
__Kaname Kuran._

_Dear Headmaster Cross,_

_I will tell Yuuki immediately._

_Sincerely,  
__Kaname Kuran._

_P.S. I will try my best to not kill Kiryu.  
__P.P.S. I can't make any promises about not harming him._

* * *

Reviews Please. :)


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2~ =]  
Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: Vampire Knight, not mine.  
Timmy doesn't like disclaimers.

* * *

Day 2 ~ Shopping

**xXx**

"Kaanaaaaaaaammmeeeeee!!" shouted Yuuki from across the room.  
"What?What is it?" Kaname said as he sat up in bed. Why was she shouting so early in the morning?

"I'm going shopping with Rima and Ruka. Kay?" she sang with her bell-like voice, while skipping towards him.  
"Fine,fine." he answered in a drowsy voice. "My credit card is right over there."  
He pointed, but she couldn't place the location he was pointing to.  
"I'm sorry, where?" she questioned giggling at him.  
"Hmm, right there." It was strange really. He'd put his hand down and she assumed he fell asleep.  
"Whatever, I'll just look for it myself." she thought.

After she found the card she headed out the room, and bounded towards Rima and Ruka's room.  
She knocked twice on the door before stepping inside.  
What she didn't expect though, is for a lamp to go flyin' 165 mph at her.

**xXx**

Rima and Ruka had been arguing for _hours _now.  
And over what?  
Over what style of nail polish was better.

Rima had sided with the classy and original _French Manicure.  
_While Ruka said that a rainbow with diamonds around it was much better.

And that's when words started to fly.  
_Nice, Colorful Words.  
_And soon after, objects followed suit.

They didn't hear the knocking, or the door opening.  
What they did hear was a loud and solid _'Thud'  
_They turned, ready to yell at the intruder, but they were shocked to see the Kuran Princess sprawled on the floor with a lamp beside her.

_Woops. _

"Crap." muttered Rima, eyes wide.  
"Indeed." agreed Ruka.

**xXx**

"Wake up!" was the first thing Yuuki heard before something cold and wet was splashed on her.  
"This had better just be water." she growled as she sat up suddenly. Last time, she'd had fish water dumped on her.  
"Phew. Yeah she's _just_ fine." said Ruka with a _very_ relieved look on her face.  
"Depends what you mean by fine..." muttered Yuuki as she rubbed her head.  
"Ugh. I think I feel a headache coming on." she grumbled.

Ruka and Rima where just watching her like hawks, expecting for something to happen.  
"So are we still on for shopping?" Rima questioned.

Yuuki looked up and glared. "Hell, no."

"Dammit."

"Can we atleast look on the internet?"  
"Sure, whatever."

Once, they where online, they started to going to websites and buying, and buying, and buying.  
"Isn't this swimsuit just the prettiest?"  
"Definetely!"  
"Buy it! Buy it!"

Then, the door banged open, and laughing could be heard.  
They turned around only to come face to face with Takuma, who was on his knees and clutching his stomach while laughing.

"Ha..You guys will never-haha-guess what just happened!"  
"What!? What happened?" asked Yuuki.  
"I was walking right, and then I-hahaha!!-Saw Zero... and I said, 'Shouldn't you be hiding in a corner somewhere?' and he goes-hahahaha!!-  
'It's people like you, who make people like me, kill themselves.' and then he walked away... but wow. that was just...rich."

The girls looked at him wide eyed.  
"That's just twisted." Yuuki said, shaking her head.  
"I'd watch my back if I were you." Ruka said, still wide-eyed.  
Rima's eye just twitched.

**xXx**

Hiccup.

* * *

Timmy says hi. :)  
P.S. Timmy is my box. :D


	3. Websites & Bad Aim

3rd chapter~~~ =]  
I was gonna do this earlier, but I got caught up with school. Ugh. =P  
Timmy likes nachos~  
Disclaimer:Don't own anything but Timmy.  
Timmy hates disclaimers!

* * *

Day 3 ~ Websites & Bad Aim

Yuuki was happy. School was ending, Holidays were beginning, and she wouldn't have to worry about those pesky Day Class girls.  
The latter was part of the reason she was happy. Recently, they'd been sneaking in larger numbers, and mostly in groups.

Luckily, the prefects had something to say about that.  
Zero and her had consfiscated things such as cameras, recorders, or smoke bombs.  
They were puzzled about the smoke bombs though.  
How the hell do you get smoke bombs when attending a private school where you can't leave without permission?  
Or did they just go up to the headmaster and say  
'Hey, Can I go buy smoke bombs in town?'  
'Yeah, sure. Just be careful.'  
'Cuz if it went down that way, then she'd throw fit at the headmaster, sayin' that was the same crap as drug trafficking, so she shouldn't get in trouble.

Anyways,  
Maybe it was because of the holidays? They were going crazier? Who knew?  
After all, today _was_ the last day of school, and holidays _would_ start tomorrow...  
And she'd also noticed that they'd been looking more and more at Kaname.

And hell, she was his fiancee, and if she had any say in this, the one thought was '_Bring it on!_'  
But it's not like they knew that...

_Note to Self: Get Tranquilizer Gun A.S.A.P._

Also, more girls were trying to get to '_Know her better._'  
They were probably just trying to get a shot with Kaname.

_Fat Chance._

**.::.  
****.::.::.::.**

Zero was thinking. He was wondering about the pictures he had seen on some girl's camera.  
It had been a picture of Kaname looking out the window, not noticing the camera.  
He was thinking about how a disgusting,repulsive,and vile man such as himself could get human and vampire girls to fawn over him so easily. (A/N: Have you seen him?!?!? O.o)  
He was also thinking of some pranks he could pull off while at the beach house.

_That's what I'm talkin 'bout._

**.::.  
****.::.::.::.**

Ichijou, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Rima, and Shiki had been going through jokes on the computer all day, for a lack of anything better to do and Ruka  
Aidou had almost peed their pants on the last one.  
Now, they were reading one called "_Mizuki's First Menstrual Cycle._"

_Mizuki was home alone so she started to panic, she didn't know what to do since this had never happened before,_

_So she went to her best friend and neighbor's house, Keitaro.  
__She knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer.  
__Keitaro opened the door and said 'Hey Mizu-chan watcha need?'_

_'Um, is your mom home?'  
__'No, why? What's wrong?'  
__'Oh, well, it's a female thing.'  
__'Well, you can always tell me, I know a lot there is to know about women.'  
__'No, thanks. Is your sister home?'  
__'No. And like I said before, You can tell me, I really do know a lot about women.'  
__'Um, fine.'  
__She lifted up her skirt and he saw a whole bunch of bleed pouring out  
__'Holy crap Mizuki! What the hell did you do!? Rip your balls out!?'_

All of them burst into laughter after reading it. After all when a guy suggests he '_knows a lot_' about women, then suggests she has a penis, what the hell would be your reaction? Cry? Faint?

The next one was called ''_Why a husband should never go home drunk._''

_It was midnight. And the lights were still on at a house.  
__Then, a close-up of a clearly drunken man was opening the door.  
__When he opened the door though, he saw his wife with an angry look on her face and a broom positioned to just whack him out.  
__'So, honey,' he slurred his words. ' You sweepin', or flyin'?' _

_How Stupid Can You Be?_

**.::.  
****.::.::.::.**

Yuuki had been looking for students,female students, when she saw a small group running through the woods.  
'Hmph.' Yuuki jumped down from the building and proceeded to chasing them. Once she caught up with them, she asked for their names and class numbers.  
But, not before consfiscating a small paper they had written on. She put it in her pocket before heading back to her and Kaname's room. She was dead tired.  
Staying up all day was not a good thing for a vampire to do.

_Mine~_

**.::.  
****.::.::.::.**

Kaname had been lounging on the loveseat, reading a book, when Yuuki came in. He looked up at her "Hey."  
"Hey." she replied.  
And started taking her clothes off suddenly.  
Kaname raised a brow."Frisky already?"

_**Smack.**_

"Shit, what the hell?"  
She'd thrown a boot at him.  
"Sorry, You know I have bad aim." She smirked at him.  
"Pfft. Whatever." and he went back to reading his book.

A few minutes later, Yuuki came out of the bathroom with a purple nightgown on she was walking to the bed when Kaname stopped her.

"What the hell is this?"

She turned around and saw him holding the folded up paper she'd consfiscated from the Day Class girls.  
"Huh? Oh, I consfiscated that off some girls."  
He flicked it at her and it hit her on the forehead. "Ouch. What was that for?"she asked rubbing her forehead.  
"Sorry, You know I have bad aim." he said smirking. "Now just read it."

She opened the paper after eyeing him suspicously and saw something written on it. She flipped it upside down so she could read it.  
'_Hmm. www. Kanameisasexybeast .org?_ _Well, that explains soo much..._'  
"Wow. Kaname, you should be proud. It's a '.org' didn't know you had an organization." She looked up at him curiously.  
He stared at her, baffled at how she could think such a thing.  
"Yeah. Just like you know the formula for time travel." He scoffed.  
"I do! A plus B minus A minus B times X plus Y minus X minus Y." She stated it as though it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"What. The. Fuck?"

_**Slap.**_

"Hey, now! Don't get mad 'cuz I know the formula and you don't!" she countered.  
"Oh, no,no. You misunderstood. There was a fly, I was only tryin' to kill it. You know I have '_bad aim_'. Sorry." he said, in a soothing voice.

_Aim sucks._

**.::.  
****.::.::.::.**

* * *

Timmy agrees. To what? Like hell I would know...


	4. Traveling

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's-Block sucks.  
This chapter is short, so next time I'll try to make it longer. :)  
Timmy The Box has a cousin - Jimmy The Rock. Yay!  
Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Vampire Knight?

* * *

Day 4 ~ Traveling

"Are we there _yet!?_" Yuuki whined.  
"For the last damn time, NO! We are not there yet! Does it look like we're there!? NO right!?" Zero shouted.  
"Well! How would I know!? It's not like I've been here before you know!?" She retorted.  
"Yuuki! we're still on the damn plane! AND it's FLYING or do you just want to get out right here!? 'CUZ I WILL GLADLY HELP!" Zeero screamed at her.  
"KANAME! Zero's threatening me again!" Yuuki screached.

THIS _little_ 'commotion' had been going on for the past hour.  
The group was flying towards a nice beach where Kaname owned a summer house.  
BUT, Yuuki was getting annoyingly desperate to get there. They'd been flying for at least two and a half hours, when Yuuki started to voice her thoughts.  
Although everyone immediately found out that Yuuki's temper tantrum was not to be messed with,  
-for the fact that they did not want to have to deal with an angry Kaname-  
it was funny when she sreamed at Zero.

"Zero, shutup and DO NOT threaten Yuuki again." Kaname responded vicously.  
"And Yuuki, just come over here- no we are not there yet- and relax." He said when Yuuki opened her mouth to speak once more.  
"Fine." Yuuki said,doing just as he told her to and got up and sat right next to him, and luckily, fell asleep.  
"This is going to be along trip." Kaname murmured.

* * *

2 Hours and a Not-So-Whiny-Anymore-Yuuki Later.

"Finally! We're here right Kaname!?" Yuuki exclaimed.  
"Yes, Yuuki, we are here." Kaname said.  
"Freakin' finally, I didn't think we'd get out of that plane in time." Zero grumbled.  
"OH, I KNOW right? Don't you think it was a long flight? I did." Yuuki stated.  
"Yes, actually, I think it was too long for it's own good." Zero responded.  
"So Nii-sama, where is the house?" Yuuki asked curiously.  
"Actually, we still have to take a car to get there." Kaname said smoothly.

Everyone just stared at him, mouths opened at this statement.

"How long?" Everyone asked.  
"Oh, about two hours." Kaname said getting into the car along with Yuuki.

Everyone one just stared after them.

Another ride with Yuuki. For two hours?  
Holy Mother-Beeping Noodles.

* * *

In the car...

"The wheels on the car go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the car go round and round,round and round, round and round! All through the town!"

Zoom out from Yuuki, who was repeatedly singing 'The wheels on the car'.  
Zoom in to the others in the car.

Zero, currently banging his head against the seat of the car, chanting 'Make it go away.'  
Ruka, Fitting plugs into her ear.  
Rima, fell asleep on Shiki.  
Said Shiki was listening to music.  
Aidou, staring at Yuuki openly with a confused look on his face.  
Kain, tapping his fingers on the seat impatiently.  
Takuma, Laughing his ass off.  
Kaname, Talking on the phone.

Well, that was one lesson learned.  
Don't ever travel with Yuuki. EVER.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer! You take one down..."

Close-up of Yuuki, who has switched to sing the 'beer bottle song.'

Still wishing to travel with Yuuki?  
I hope not. ;)

* * *

Jimmy is a Macho-Rock.


	5. Settling In

5th chapter~ Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Timmy!! Wooo!!! go Timmy!!!

* * *

Day 5 ~ Settling In

The gang had finally arrived at the summer house. After 2 WHOLE freakin' HOURS in a car with YUUKI, everyone just wanted some peace and quiet.  
Kaname got out of the car first and told the maids to put the luggage in the corresponding rooms.

"Kuran." It was Zero's voice.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Now that we're finally here, can you tell Yuuki to please SHUT THE HELL UP?" He asked in an irrtated manner as he got out of the car, Yuuki trailing behind him.  
"HEY! I can hear you, ya know!?" Yuuki yelled at him.  
"Oi. Does. It. Look. Like. I. Care?" Zero responded, and gave her the coldest look ever.  
"UGH! ZERO, YOU ARE SUCH. A. DOUCHEBAG!!" Yuuki stomped her foot for 'emphasis' and walked away into the house.

After the others got out of the car, Shiki and Rima asked Kaname were the nearest store was so that they could buy some pocky.  
Surprisingly, Kaname told them that he had stocked both their rooms with all kinds of flavoured pocky. To them, this was heaven. HEAVEN.  
Did you hear that god? HEAVEN!!! YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Okay. That's enough booze for the day. To your rooms guys.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Random...  
"What the hell are you laughing about now Hanabusa?" Ruka asked while staring at him like he was a retard...which he was...  
"He said AHAHAHAHA Buttocks!! HAHAHAHAHA! Buttocks...Oh gosh, that's hilarious." Aidou wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and walked inside the house.

Ruka, Takuma and Kain looked at him dumbly.  
"Did anyone even mention the word 'Buttocks'?" Kain asked.  
"No one did actually. I think he was talking to his imaginary friend again. What was his name again? Limmy? Fimmy? Oh right! It was Timmy." Takuma said. (A/N: Haha! Timmy is now officially in the fic! =DDDDD)

**.:.:.:.:.**

"Wow Nii-sama!! Look at the beach! It's so...so...watery." Yuuki said, leaning on the balcony that connected to their room.  
"Yeah! That's how beaches are supposed to be, dumb-shit!" Zero was yelling at her from the ground floor.  
"Hey! You better shutup now or-wooaahh!" As Yuuki leaned out more, she fell out of the balcony and landed on something cushiony with an 'oof'.

The cushiony object she landed on: Zero Kiryu. Scary Vampire Hunter. Grr.

"Shit! Get your fat ass off of me bitch!" Zero was throwing kicks and punches while trying to get Yuuki off of him.

What he didn't know, is that Yuuki had gotten off him a long time ago and had placed a flowerpot on top of him. She'd disappeared somewhere into the house and had gone exploring.  
Zero layed there in that same spot the rest of the day, thinking that Yuuki would never get off him. Happily Ever After. =)

The End.

**.:.:.:.:.**

"Can I have waffles? Please oh please!?"  
"Yuuki, if you don't shutup, you'll get raped"  
"It's only rape if you say no."  
"That's disgusting."  
"That's called improvising."  
"How is that improvising?"  
"How? It's careful. That's how."  
"You are making absolutely no reason right now."  
"Reason can suck me."  
"Already has."  
"That's one more thing it's accomplished that you haven't"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Got Told Kiryu!"

"Shutup. We're not done yet."  
"Suck tatas and hoohoos, Yuuki."  
"Another thing anyone's accomplished more than you have."  
"Atleast I don't suck on Kaname's herpies all night."  
"Oh no you didn't!"  
"Obviously I did. Unless your deaf now. Which wouldn't be a total surprise."  
"Atleast I have more money than you do."  
"Hey! I have 3800 yen!!"  
"Oh. Because that is just SOOO much money."  
"It is! How much money do YOU normaly carry around?"  
"100,000 yen in each pocket."  
"Who the hell carries around that much money?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Prostitutes, Whores, Gangsters, Models, Strippers. Must I go on?"  
"Please do. You're just naming most of the things you and Kuran are."  
"THAT'S ONE MORE THING WE'VE ACCOMPLISHED. THAT YOU HAVEN'T."  
"SORRY I DIDN'T APPLY FOR THE JOB OF A PROSTITUTE."

**.:.:.:.:.**

**"ATTENTION HOME-OWNERS,"  
**"Hey, Nii-sama what's this all about?" Yuuki asked as she was stirred awake from her sleep.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just Aidou playing with Timmy." Kaname murmured, and kissed her.  
"Oh. Who's Timmy?" Yuuki asked.  
"Imaginary friend." Kaname responded.  
"Oh. What's an imaginary friend?" Yuuki asked, once again.  
"Nothing. Just go to sleep." Kaname said.  
"Why?"  
"ZERO!"  
"Fine! Fine! I'm going to sleep! I'm going to sleep! No need to call in Zero!"

**.:.:.:.:.**

"Candy Mountain! You fill me up with sweet, sugary goodness! Candy mountain Timmy!"  
"Yeah! Candy Mountain!"  
"Lalalala! Lalalala! Look Timmy! We're on a bridge!"  
"Yeah Hanabusa! A bridge!"  
"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy! Look look! It's a leoplurodan!"  
"A MAGICAL LEOPLURODAN!"  
"Let's sing the Candy Mountain song Timmy!"  
"Yeah! Candy Mountain Song!!!"

"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave! When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land, such a happy and joyful and perky merryland. They've got lollipops and gummy drop and candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day!"

"It's impossible to wear a frown in candy Town, It's the mecca of the love of the candy cave!"

"They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats, candy rats, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets!"

"Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band, candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land!"

"Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground, Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing candy tree!"

"In the candy cave imagination runs so free!"

"So now Timmy will you please go into the cave!"

**BOOM!! **

**.:.:.:.:.**

"Holy hell! What was that!?" Everyone downstairs had heard an explosion coming from Hanabusa's room.  
"Hopefully, it was the sound of Aidou blowing himself up." Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Hanabusa was staring stupidly at the used-to-be Timmy-The-Box.  
That's how everyone found him. And then, everyone broke out laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you blew up your imaginary friend." Zero said, laughing his head off.  
"What a friend you are!" Yuuki was clutching her stomach.  
"Remind me to never come close to you when you have anything exploding-related!" Ruka chimed in.

Then, Hanabusa broke out into tears.

"NNNOOOOO!! TIIIMMMMYYY!!!!"

**.:.:.:.:.**

Shiki and Rima have been making-out on the deck the whole time. =D

* * *

Review Button is awaiting your mouse to click it. Pleas don't let the Review buttons to go extinct. I am pro-Review. :D


	6. The Fun Continues

WARNING: DOUCHEBAGNESS LEVEL: A LOT. =D  
Enjoy~  
Disclaimer:If I owned Vampire Knight, I wouldn't be spending my time writing fanfiction. I'd be working on the manga. Der.

* * *

Day 6 ~ The Fun Continues

It was quiet. Too quiet... So quiet, tha-  
**  
Boom!!!**

"HE DID IT!"

"DAMMIT AIDOU!"

NEVER FREAKING MIND ABOUT THE QUIET. SEEMS LIKE **_I_** SPOKE TOO SOON. AGAIN.

***x*X*x***

"Aidou-san, I hope you didn't blow up Timmy again."  
"How the hell!? I'm not even near him! And besides, Timmy's dead. I've got Jimmy now." (A/N: Jimmy-The-Pet-Rock. =D)

Everyone was currently outside on the beach, enjoying some nice beers. Although Yuuki was still trying to pick out a nice bikini, so we'll just leave her out. *Thank Goodness.*  
Kaname was just laying down on a chair and drinking. Zero had fallen asleep on the railing, and Kaname had too force so much self-control, when the ability to push Zero off and break his bones was just SO close. Takuma was next to Kaname having a small conversation with him. Ruka, Kain, and Aidou were just sitting on the sand and building Sand-castles, and Rima and Senri were just under a big parasol eating pocky and looking through magazines.

"WOMP WOMP!" It was Aidou. Again...  
"What the fuck was that?" Kain asked.  
"Only you Hanabusa, only you." Rima said, sighing.  
"Only me what?" Aidou asked absently.  
"Only you suck %$&*#." She said, irritation clear in her voice. Everyone turned around to look at her. Such Language!  
"...I'm sorry I don't understand symbols." Aidou said, confused.  
Rima stuck out her middle finger. "You #*%$^&. Go suck on a #&*^. Mother-&*#%^$."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Rima.

"Shit Rima, This is probably the first time I've heard you cuss that much." Ruka said astoundingly.  
"Hn. It seems I've been around Yuuki-sama and Zero-san too much." Rima said dully.  
"Did someone called me!?" Yuuki popped up next to Rima suddenly, who screamed just a tad.  
"Ah! Yuuki-sama! You scared the $#^& outta me!"Rima said, grasping her heart and breathing deeply.  
"Did I really? Sorry."

And just when Rima turned around to look at Yuuki, she saw she wasn't there anymore. But how did she leave so fast? She turned back around and saw that she was kissing Kaname.  
She lifted her eyebrows and said "You're energetic today- more so than usual."

"It's something called 'Red Bull.'"  
"I see..."

***x*X*x***

It was hot. So hot that, Yuuki was complaining about the hot hotness in the air. Because it was hot. Hot.

"It's hooottt..." Yuuki whined for the oh I don't know... 66TH TIME!?!?!  
"Then go inside." Aidou said arrogantly, earning himself a glare from Kaname.  
"But I don't wanna go inside..." Yuuki whined again.  
"Fine. Then don't go inside." Aidou said, his attitude starting to show itself.  
"But it's hoooottt!!!"  
"Just shut the fuck up, bro..." Aidou murmured to himself.

SNORE.  
THUMP.

"Nii-sama! I think Zero just fell off the balcony." Yuuki stated.  
"Just let him be Yuuki. He'll regain consciousness in a few hours. Unfortunately." Kaname had murmured the last but Yuuki had still heard it. Unfortunately.  
"Why is that unfortunate?" Yuuki tilted her head to the said, and meanwhile, Zero was sprawled on the sand in a weird position. But who cared anyways?  
"Huh? Oh. It's unfortunate because...he fell off. That's why." Nice save...  
"Oh."

***x*X*x***

Zero woke up with a bucketful of sand in his mouth and in his pants. Ew much...  
"Oh god...What happened?"  
"You fell." Yuuki said. Showing up out of thin air.  
"AH! Holy Crap Yuuki! You scared the shit outta me!" Zero yelled at her.  
Yuuki tilted her head to the side and said "That's the same thing Rima said. Are you guys telepathic?"  
"The last time I checked, NO."

***x*X*x***

"That's too much work." Yuuki said simply.  
"How? It's pouring freaking lemonade!" Zero shouted.  
"I don't DO hard work." She fought back.  
"Hard work never killed anybody." He stated.  
"Hard work may have never killed anybody, but why take a chance?" Yuuki looked up at Zero sincerely.  
"Ugh. Nevermind."

***x*X*x***

"I've always been scared of death." Yuuki said.

They were playing truth-or-dare and Ruka had told Yuuki what she was scared of the most.

"Death? You're a pureblood vampire, and you're scared of death? Death is scared of you honey." Ruka stated.  
"It's not that I'm afraid to die. I just don't want to be there when it happens." Yuuki said innocently.  
"Is that even possible?" Zero asked. Yuuki responded with a middle finger and a '$#*%'.

"YOU should just crawl in a hole and die Kiryu." Rima stated.  
"Oh? Well did YOU know that the leading cause of death among fashion models is falling through street grates?" Zero sassed back at her.  
"Oh no you did not!"

"Can we get back to the game now!?" Takuma asked.  
Zero and Rima looked at each other. "Um yeah, sure."  
"It's my turn then!" Takuma yelled.  
"Aidou! Truth or dare!?"  
"Um, truth?"  
"What was the most depressing moment of your life?"  
"Weird choice, but okay." Aidou tapped his finger on his chin while thinking.  
"Oh! One time, I saw an old lady slip and fall on a wet sidewalk, and my first instinct was to laugh. But then I thought, what if I was an ant, and she fell on me? Then it wouldn't seem quite so funny."

Everyone just stared at him stupidly.

"That's the most depressing moment of your life?" Ruka asked.  
"Yeah. The second-most depressing is when I blew up Timmy yesterday."

***x*X*x***

**

* * *

**

Tehe. Review~

_*Click*_


	7. Bullshit

Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Suck you. =P

* * *

Day 7 ~ Bullshit

It was a nice day outside. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight. Ocean waves caressed the shore, and there was a soothing breeze. All was calm.  
Or, at least outside it was. Inside the beach house though, all hell had broken lose. And one pure-blood was definitely _Not_ happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Hanabusa."_ A voice hissed out.  
"Uh, um, Yes, K-kaname-sama?" Aido responded shakily.  
"_Why_,_ in the name of hell, is there a fucking 3-legged_ horse_ IN MY HOUSE!?_" Kaname shouted angrily.  
"Uh, er, well, you see..." Aido began.  
"_I don't care! Just get it out of here!_" Kaname said, and walked away seething.

Aidou just stood there, eyes as wide as can be. Kain, Shiki and Ichijou just sat on there seats, mouths gaping. Rima and Ruka just looked on, quite surprised. Yuuki just walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

"Oi. Yuuki-sama." Ruka said. Yuuki turned around.  
"Yes, Ruka?" She asked innocently.  
"You do know that Hanabusa just got punished for supposedly bringing in a 3-legged horse, right?" Rima cut in, raising her eyebrow.  
"Oh, did he now? Poor thing." Yuuki said sweetly.  
"When _you're _the one who brought it in?" Ruka asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Ruka." She said, and with that, turned around and walked swiftly out of the kitchen.  
"Hey! Where are you going!?" Ruka and Rima asked.  
"To find this supposed '3-legged horse' that you're talking about." she answered back quickly.

Ruka and Rima looked at each other.  
"Suurree..." Ruka scoffed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About an hour after the '_incident_' with the horse, the group, excluding Zero who was god knows where, gathered around the dinner table, and were about to play a game of 'Bullshit'.

**Rules**: Start with putting down ace, and go around in a circle while everyone puts the cards in chronological order. Example- One person puts down an 'Ace' card, next person puts down a '2', after that person, next one puts down a '3' and so on. _BUT_, if you don't have the card you needed to put down on the pile, you have to lie and put a different card down. If anyone catches you though, they call out 'Bullshit' and you have to take the whole pile. But if they're _wrong_ they take the pile. First person with no cards left wins.

Everyone was currently either staring intently at one another or sorting out the cards they had.

"Who's starting?" Ichijou asked. Ruka scoffed at this.  
"Kaname-sama obviously." She stated.  
"Let the game begin." Yuuki smirked.

They were going in order around the whole table starting with Kaname, and ending with Takuma.

"Two Aces." Kaname said, putting down two cards facing down. Yuuki giggled. "Two asses." She whispered to herself.

"One 2." Yuuki said.  
"One 3." Rima said.  
"Three 4's" Ruka said.  
"One 5." Aidou stated.  
"Bullshit!" Yuuki called out.

Aidou glared at her, bit his lip, and took the eight cards on the table and dragged them towards his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ruka and Yuuki smirking.

"Two 6's" Shiki said.

Rima noticed that Kain was hesitating at putting down a card, and when he said "Two 7's," she immediately called out "Bullshit!"

"What the hell!? There's only two cards! Why would you call me out so early!?" Kain yelled out and smacked his hand on the table.  
"Two less cards _I _have to worry about." Rima replied. Kain '_Hmphed_' and muttered something unintelligible.

"Three 8's" Takuma said.  
"Two 9's" Kaname said, and eyed everyone. Almost as if he were saying '_Call bullshit on me and see what happens._'

Yuuki had opened her mouth, but closed it quickly when she saw the look on Kaname's face.

"Four 10's" Yuuki muttered.  
"Three Jokers." Rima said.  
"One Queen." Ruka stated.  
"Two Kings." Aidou said, the corners of his lips turning just slightly.  
"I say that's bullshit." Ruka staring at him intently. Aidou froze and looked up at her.  
"Pfft. And how would _you_ know?" He scoffed.  
"Simple. _I_ have all the Kings." She said haughtily.

Aidou stared at her, muttered something along the lines of '_Evil, conniving bitch._' and grabbed the pile of cards yet again.

"You know Aidou, you should just stop lying." Shiki said.  
"Wrong cards at the wrong time." Aidou said, rolling his eyes.

"Three Aces." Shiki said.  
"Bullshitter..." Aidou said and looked away.  
"Oh really now?" Shiki responded.  
"Um, yeah. I should know. I took the two Aces Kaname-sama put down at the beginning, and I believe there are only 4 of each number. Who's lying now?" He stated simply.  
"Fuck." Shiki muttered, and took back the cards he'd just put down.

"Three 2's." Kain said, laughing a bit at Shiki.  
"Two 3's." Takuma said, grinning like an idiot. At this Yuuki eyed him suspiciously, and Takuma mouthed '_Just try me._' And Yuuki looked away.

"One 4." Kaname said quickly.  
"Three 5's then." Yuuki said.  
"Two 6's" Rima said. Yuuki looked back from Rima to Shiki constantly and wondered '_How many 6's did he put down first?_'  
"Three 7's" Ruka said.  
"Bull, shit!" Kain said smacking his fist on the table.  
"Oh, really now!?" Ruka scoffed.  
"Hell yeah!" He called back.

Ruka grabbed the 3 cards she'd just put down, flipped them over, and slapped them against the table. She pointed at the pile and yelled out, "Take it, bitch!"  
"Fuck you!" Kain shouted, and grabbed the pile. Yuuki and Aidou had just been laughing at this.

"Shit man! With all these cards I can't find the freaking number!" Kain shouted. Aidou laughed loudly.  
"I know exactly how you feel, man." He said.

Out of nowhere, Zero appeared holding a can of tomato sauce and asked, "Where's the can opener?" He asked. Everyone just stared at him dumbly.

"You know Kiryuu, if you wanted to cosplay as a vampire so much, all you need to do is really drink someone's blood; not pour tomato sauce all over yourself, however appeasing that is to you." Aido stated.

Zero stared at him with his eyebrow raised slightly and hissed, "Run. _Now_."  
Aidou looked at him surprised, glanced at the table, and ran out of the room screaming out "Help me Jimmy!!!" And after the can hit the back of his head, he fell on the ground and didn't get up.

Zero looked back at everyone else and asked "What are you playing? Can I join?"

Yuuki smirked and said, "Bullshit; Of course you can join."

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

That is my fav. game to play. :)  
Reviews! Dun dun dun...


	8. Whales

Early update makes up for lost time, ne?  
Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I own snit. Fie on you, Mr. Disclaimer.

* * *

Day 8 ~ Whales

Yuuki was sitting down in the 'infirmary'next to Zero. Not because she was injured, oh no, it was exactly the opposite. Zero was the one injured. Things had effed up after he began playing 'bullshit' last night. More specifically, after he had deliberately called 'bullshit' on Kaname. That was not pretty.

Yuuki thought that if Kaname had put a bit more strength into that punch, he would have permanently smashed Zero's head in. Zero's exact words before getting knocked out by Kaname had been, `Bull, _shit_! Bull, mother-fucking _shit_!_'_

And obviously, Kaname had not let that pass by so easily, and just in seven days had he broken his promise to the headmaster about not injuring Zero. But, not like he would find out, right? RIGHT? If anyone had the balls to tell on Kaname, it would be only Zero himself.

But Zero would probably have his gun in hand and fully-loaded, of course.

Yuuki had just been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. She was wondering when he would fully recover, because she wanted to give him an all-out high five for calling 'bullshit' on Kaname for her. Yup. Yuuki had told Zero to call 'bs' on Kaname. Zero, of course, accepted the offer swiftly intent on making Kaname lose for whatever reason possible.

Too bad for Zero that Kaname had a nice-ass left hook.

_Huh_. Who knew?

xXx*xXx*xXx

Around 30 minutes later, Yuuki found herself outside on the beach with the others in only her two-piece bathing suit. On which upon seeing, Kaname had looked at the other guys, and growled softly so that Yuuki could not hear him. As a warning meaning, "_LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE KIRYUU._"

And look away they did.

When he turned around to look at Yuuki, he instead found himself staring at Aidou who was currently singing the 'Elmo's World' theme song. Which in the words 'elmo's world' were possibly the only other lyrics besides 'lalalala.' So this is how we find ourselves listening to Aidou's tone-deaf singing. Which went like so-

"Lalalala lalalala! Elmo's World! Lalalala lalalala! Elmo's World! Lalalala lalalala! Elmo's World! Lalalala lalalala! Elmo's World! Lalalala lalalala! Elmo's Wor-Ow, shit!"

"Stop your singing you stupid retarded-donut-head-blond-person-guy-person!" Yuuki yelled out.  
"Cough...er...Yuuki-sama, you hit him with a...rock." Ruka said. Pointing to the almost boulder-sized rock laying next to Aidou.  
"Yeah. I didn't have anything else to throw. Do you want me to find something less harmful?" Yuuki asked.  
"That would be just _dandy,_ Yuuki-sama." Ruka drawled.

And all the while, in the background you could hear Aidou saying "Ow, ow, oh gods my head! Ow..." whilst clutching his head in so-called 'pain.' Whatever that is anyways...

*Slap!*

Aidou stopped his 'owing' for a bit as he turned around to look at Yuuki, who had a fish in her hand. A very big fish. It almost looked like a whale...

"I think I found something less harmful Ruka! He's looking at me now in a 'thank you' kind of way. That, or I think I just traumatized him." Yuuki said.  
"Good job Yuuki-sama, good job..." Ruka responded, looking back towards the ocean.  
"Thank you." Yuuki said, and went back to Kaname's side.

"Kaname, Kaname! Look,Look! I found a new species of fish! Isn't it awesome!?" shouted Yuuki enthusiastically.  
"...Yuuki. I hope you do know that a _Beluga Whale_ has already been identified." he stated.  
"Hey, now! Don't go naming _my_ discovery on your own!"  
"I'm telling you this now Yuuki, it's already been discovered." he sighed.

Kaname felt bad for the poor whale. She was holding it by it's fin. Leaving it dangling and desperately trying to get away. How old was she? Really? Just really? Gosh.

"Can we eat it for lunch?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head.  
"Why...why would you want to eat your so-called...'discovery'..for lunch?" He asked, but almost immediately regretted doing so after hearing her response.  
"It's looking at me all strange." Yuuki reasoned.  
"You want to eat a Beluga whale...because it's looking at you?" Kaname said slowly.

"Hey! What did I say about naming _my_ discovery!?" Yuuki shouted at him.  
"Nothing, actually." Kaname said, rubbing his temples.  
"Oh...really? Wow. That was...unexpected." Yuuki said sadly.

"From you? Not really." Aidou said, quickly walking away.  
"Shutup you! You! You...ugh. What was that thing I called you before?" Yuuki asked running after him.

"I..don't know!" Aidou said all the while breaking into a speedy escape.

"Get back here! I comand you with my super-awesome-special-pureblood powers!" She shouted, and threw the whale in her hand at him, smacking him right in the head and making him trip. She pounced on him and then grabbed him by his neck and began choking him.

xXx*xXx*xXx

Back with the others...

The others were having their own little conversations when Zero just happened to come outside.

"Well, look who it is. It's the albino fre-" Ruka started.  
"Finish that sentence and see what happens." Zero said turning to glare at her. Ruka '_hmphed_' and looked away.

"Hey Kuran, mind explaining why the hell Yuuki is strangling Aidou?" Zero asked nodding at the place to where Yuuki was currently man-handling Aidou.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." Kaname said.  
"Ah. I see." Zero said, turning around and going back inside.

xXx*xXx*xXx

* * *

Review? =)


	9. Tippin' On My Dick

This chap wasn't planned for but eh...enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

* * *

Day 9 ~ Tippin' On My Dick

**_TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK!_**

There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Yuuki yelled.  
"Er, Yuuki-sama, I know you like this song and all...but do you mind turning the volume down?" Aidou asked peeking his head inside Kaname and Yuuki's room.

**_TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPIN ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN ON MY DICK AND BOUNCING ON MY BALLS,_**

"Why? It's a really good song. It even sounds better it's louder because of the bass." Yuuki said, flippin through her magazine.  
"Um, well it's...kinda inappropiate, ya know?" Yuuki looked up at this.  
"Oh, don't be such a child, Aidou. It's just a song. Stop thinking so perverted."  
"It's kinda hard while listening to these lyrics." Aidou stated.

**_WE GONNA GO TO THE BACKSEAT OF THE CAR, GET THAT PUSSY WET LIKE NIAGRA FALLS!_**

"Ugh! Pervert get out of my room!" Yuuki said throwing the magazine at him. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with this song!"

**_TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN ON MY DICK, TIPPIN ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN ON MY DICK!_**

**xXxXxXx**

"So Aidou, I'm assuming you couldn't conivnce Yuuki-sama into turning that...vulgar music off?" Rima asked, snuggling more into Shiki's arms.  
"What the hell do you think!?" Aidou huffed and jumped onto the couch.

**_I'M A PRETTY SWELL GUY, WITH A PRETTY SWELL STROKE , I PUT IT IN, TAKE IT OUT, WE PLAYIN' HOKIE POKIE,_**

"Does she understand what the lyrics are saying?" Ruka asked curiously.  
"She knows, but she said that I'm perverted for thinking about it in such a way." Aidou said, rolling his eyes.  
"Didn't know she liked these kinds of songs." Shiki muttered.  
"Yeah, I mean, just hearing these lyrics over and over..." Kain said shaking his head.

**_THEN I DISAPPEAR LIKE 'HOCUS POCUS'..._**

"Where's Kaname-sama anyways?"Ruka asked.  
"Yeah, right? I haven't seem him all day." Aidou said.  
"Yeah...and where are Takuma and Zero too?" Rima put in.

_**TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN ON MY DICK, TIPPIN ON MY DICK, TIPPI-TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK!**_

**xXxXxXx**

**_THEIR MOUTH'S HIT THE GROUND WHEN THEY ALL SEE ME, THE LADIES SEE ME,_**

The group was currently walking through the halls, bent on finding Kaname. They had picked up an angry Zero, who was angry because the loud music had woken him up, and when they told him they were trying to fin Kaname so he could turn off the music, he joined them swiftly. A few minutes later, Takuma had joined them with the claim that he'd finished reading all his manga, and had nothing else to do.

**_10 SECONDS LATER, AND THEY TIPPIN' ON ME._**

"O.M.F.G. if we can't find Kaname-sama, I'm going into her room right now and turning it off myself!" Ruka shouted.

And then they all paused, and turned to Aido.

"Aidou, did you happen to see Kaname-sama in the room?" Rima asked suspicously. At this, Aidou paled.  
"Um, actually no...but I think I might've heard the shower running..I'm not sure!" Aido said.

They glared at him. They had had the chance to stop the music earlier, but because he didn't say anything, no one realy knew.

**_TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIP-TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPI-TIP-TI-TIPP..._**

They all barged into Kaname and Yuuki's room without even a knock and demanded they turn of the music.

**_SHE BE JERKIN' ON MY DICK, JERK-JERKIN' ON MY DICK, JERKIN' ON MY DICK, JERK-JERKIN' ON MY DICK!_**

"Fine, fine. Since you guys keep insisting so much..." Yuuki said and got up to turn off the music.

**_TIPPIN' ON MY DICK, TIPPI-TIPPIN' ON MY DI..._**

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Meh. I was just bored. So yeah...  
Review anyways?  
=)


	10. Say What?

Chapter 10 - UP! (Obviously)  
Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!

Enjoy~

* * *

Day 10 ~ Say What?

A pair of bright blue eyes were looking around cautiously.

For what you ask? A pureblood. Not any regular pureblood, oh _No_.

He was making sure a specific hyper-active and known to be female pureblood did _NOT_ find him. No matter what the costs.

Hanabusa Aidou. This noble vampire was hiding in a bush to stay away from his feminine pureblood superior.

Let's see what happens next, shall we?

_~*~*~*~_

"Hey, Zero?" Yuuki asked. She was currently propped up on top of a beach towel layed neatly on the sand outside.

She was met with silence.

"Zeeerrrooooo???" She asked again.

"Look Yuuki, I'm not gonna play your stupid games anym-" He started, but was cut off quickly by Yuuki.

"Stupid retards say what?" She said quickly. Too quickly that Zero hadn't heard clearly.

"Wait, what?" He asked. His answer was a chorus of laughter coming not only from Yuuki, but from the other noble and pureblood vampires as well. Not counting Aidou, of course. No one knew where hes was at.

"What!? What!? I don't get it! What!?" Zero screeched, wondering if he'd just missed something. Obviouslyyy........

"Zero." Yuuki whispered. "Zerooo." She whispered, crawling closer to him.  
"Yes, faggot?" Zero said staring straight ahead trying to ignore Yuuki coming closer to him. Trying.

"The orange..." She whispered again, already right behind him. He turned around and looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"The orange? What the hell? What orange?" He asked.  
"The orange, Zero..." She whispered, waving her hands in front of her.  
"Can you tell me what the hell you're talking about? Kuran. Help me out here!" He yelled, turning around to look at Kaname.

"Sorry, handle her yourself. I need my "Me Time" right now. This skin doesn't tan by itself, you know." Kaname said waving him off.

"The orange Zero....The orange...It's..It's"  
"It's what Yuuki!? What is the mother-trucking orange doing!? Huh!? Can't you leave me in peace!? That's all I've ever wanted!!" Zero shouted and broke out crying before he ran inside.

"Well, I was gonna say his orange was rolling away, but whatever." Yuuki stood up, and went to go cheer on Kaname's wonderous tan.

~*~*~*~

Zero was bawling his eyes out in his room.

The color around him didn't help with his mood much, either. the room was perfectly gray. Gray walls, gray ceilings, gray curtains, sheets, lamps. EVERTYHING WAS GRAY.

NO, NOT GAY. GRAY. GRAY. GRAY. GRAY. NOT GAY, GRAY. NOT GAY. GRAY. NOT GAY. GRAY.

"Can you shutup? You're annoying."

PFFT. SORRY YOUR ROOM IS GAY.

~*~*~*~

Outside, the other were still enjoying the sun and water. Ruka and Rima were running slowly through the water, beautiful hair swishing and boobs bouncing- Cut the crap will you?

Sheesh. I leave for one moment, and they go "Baywatch" on my ass.

"So Kaname, can we eat the Monstrolopolilous for dinner?" Yuuki asked, looking at the ocean, sitting in the sand besides Kaname who was sitting in a long chair.

"Wait, the what?" Kaname asked her, dumbfounded by the word she'd just said. It was weird for Yuuki to know such big words.  
"The Monstrolopolilous." She stated, looking as if he didn't know what that was.  
"Pray tell, Yuuki, what is a...Monstrolo- whatever?" Yuuki sighed.

"Remember that fish I discovered two days ago?" She asked.  
"Oh! You mean the Beluga Whale?" Kaname said, realizing what she was talking about.

"NOT BELUGA WHALE! MONSTROLOPOLILOUS!" She shouted, pointing a finger at him. He sighed.

"Yuuki, I'm telling you, it's been discovered. It's called a Beluga Whale." Kaname shook his head.  
"Monstrolopolilous!"  
"Beluga Wh-"

"ALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yuuki stuck her fingers in her ears and ran inside.

~*~*~*~

Now, we focus back on one Hanabusa Aidou. What shall we do next folks?  
Should we torture him? Haunt him with memories of Timmy-the-now-dead-box?  
Or do we leave him alone? Let him sleep in the bush he's been in for quite a while now with his face stuffed with dirt and mulch?

It's all up to you, folks. You decide!

So click that review button like it's never been clicked before!

CLICK IT. CLICK IT. 0.o

* * *

**A/N: **It seems I've noticed something. Where I live, summer is 80 days. Since this fic is called "Fun-Filled Summer" Obviously it will last the whole summer. So this fic will contain 84 chapters. Why 84? Because their summer didn't really start till after the third chapter, and the final chapter will take place on the first day back to school. So 84 chapters of "Fun-Filled Summer!" Woo!

(0.o)

CLICK IT.


	11. Ultimate Tag

**A/N: **Omfg. The ideas just kept popping up in my brain, and I HAD to write them down. I'll mention more about Aidou's torture in the next chapter. XD

_Please_ e_njoy~_

* * *

Day 11 ~ Ultimate Tag

Everyone's gaze was set on Yuuki. She'd been quiet the whole morning and when she did talk it was just proper gibberish they were surprised she even knew. That was weird. Even when Zero had called her an 'Over-sized Oompa Loompa', she had smiled and flipped him the bird, though she didn't say much else. They were encouraging Zero to provoke her more so that she'd finally say something.

"Hey. Hey you." Zero said in a loud voice. Yuuki looked up from her book, and raised her eyebrows. "Loompaland called," He teased. "They said they were missing one of their retards."  
She stared at him in a bored manner before going back to her book.

Zero looked at the Noble vampires once more. They nodded at him.

"They also said to stop stealing their cacao beans and using them as push-up bra replacements."

Yuuki closed her book calmly, got up from the couch and walked away. Zero got angry at this.

"Hey! Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He said running after her. Yuuki picked up her pace, and glanced backwards only to see Zero with a baseball bat with spikes. A look of horror passed over her face as she broke out into one of the speediest runs he'd ever seen.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M SCARED OF DEATH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I-I-I....I ran out of excuses..." She was upstairs on the second floor alone when she finally stopped to think.

One of the maids passed by her and gave her an openly confused look with her mouth wide open. Yuuki stared back at her in offense. "What?" She asked, sizing up the maid who walked away from her. Yuuki scoffed, and her ghetto slang broke out.

"Who you thinks you is son!? I ought to beat yo ass fo all dis disrespectin' you's showin me right now, you little piece of white trash!" She stomped her foot for emphasis, and cocked her hands on her hips.

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder, causing her to turn around angrily.

"Who da hell?- oh, hey Nii-sama, how's it going." Her tone returned back to its sweet sound. Kaname had his eyebrow raised.

"White trash?" He asked. Yuuki shot him a cheesy grin. "You know me..."

"Unfortunately yes." She quickly frowned at this. "Excuse me?" He patted her shoulder before walking away.

"Your excused."

Yuuki stared at his back dumbfounded.

"Did he just call me stupid?"

*****

"Okay, so everyone knows what to do right?" Aidou asked. The others nodded their head. They were playing a game of 'Ultimate Tag' with a slight twist. _And_ without Kaname who had opted out, saying that if he wasn't allowed to atleast shoot _someone_, he didn't want to play.

The rules were like this: It's tag, but everyone has code-names, and you have to yell your code-name out loud whenever you move from place to place, or yell someone else's code-name when you tag them. You can hide _anywhere_. The code-names are based on fruits.

Code-names:

Yuuki - Apple  
Zero - Banana  
Ruka - Raspberry  
Rima - Peach  
Shiki - Plum  
Aidou - Blueberry  
Kain - Cherry  
Takuma - Melon

"Go!"

*****

Aidou looked around suspicously. Lately he's been hearing whispers and has felt a familiar presence around him. It felt like Timmy's but he was dead. Wasn't he? It felt creepy. Lik-

Softs sounds of footsteps broke him out of his thinking. He whipped his head around, trying to figure out in which direction to go in. _Left_, he decided, and took of running wildly.

"BLUEBERRY!"

*****

Yuuki was hiding out on the rooftop. She thought it was the perfect place to hide in. Suddenly she heard someone climbing on the roof, and hid into one of the few spaces on the roof that were low.

She heard whoever it was mumble a string of curses. _Zero_. _He doesn't know I'm here; Perfect tag._ she thought.

She jumped up from the small space and ran towards Zero, out-right tackling him. "_Oomph!_" She heard him say.

"BANANA!" She shouted, but she failed to noticed that he was falling to the floor from the three-story-high beach house while doing her victory dance. She heard a sudden '_Splat_', and paused. She looked for the roof and onto the floor, where Zero was scrunched up on the floor, writhing in pain. He muttered something, but she didn't really hear.

"What was that!?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"...ch..."

"What!?"

"Son-of-Bitch! You pushed me off the fucking _roof_! What the hell were you thinking!?" He shouted.

"I was thinking I tagged you, _duh_." She placed her hands on her hips. She noticed Zero's was suddenly shocked. "What?" She asked.

"R-R-Raspberry." He stuttered, still on the floor.

"Raspeberry? Wha?" She asked, but then realization hit her. She turned around quickly to find Ruka smiling back at her. Yuuki looked around wondering where she could go. Ruka took a step forward.

"APPLE!" Yuuki jumped for the roof and landed on a second story balcony, and then proceded running back inside the house screaming "APPLE!"

Ruka sighed, shaking her head. Then, the unexpected happened.

Someone pounced on her back in a piggyback style position, shouted "RASPEBERRY!" and flung both of them off the roof. They landed on Zero, who hadn't recovered from his fall yet.

"_SHIT!_" They heard him yell.

Ruka looked up at the person who had jumped on her in a daze.

"M-Melon?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Takuma grinned back at her. Then he looked at Zero. "BANANA!" Takuma then took off running inside the house, while Ruka got up and dusted herself. "That was weird..." she mumbled.

She looked at Zero, only to find that he had passed out. She looked around for anyone, then picked up his wrists and dragged him off into a bush.

"No one will ever know..."

*****

Kain looked around cautiously. He'd heard Aidou a few minutes ago yelling out his code-name. He heard him go towards the left corridor, and was stalking around silently. What he didn't know though, is that Yuuki was right behind him; with a vase in hand, no less.

"CHERRY!" And with that, she smashed the vase into his head, making him fall on the floor unconcious with blood flowing from his head. She smiled in victory.

"Shit," She whipped around to find Shiki staring at Kain. "I thought this was ultimate tag, not violent tag."

Yuuki ignored him, and eyed a vase near her. She had broken the other one into pieces when she smashed it into Kain. She looked back and forward between the vase and Shiki, and he noticed this as well. His eyes widened and when she took a step, he darted out of the room yelling "PLUM!"

Yuuki dashed out after him, new vase in hand, screaching out, "APPLE!"

*****

Rima heard two sets of footsteps coming near her hiding spot in one of the vents. Her eyes widened as she heard "PLUM!" and "APPLE!". She crawled through the vent again as fast as she could, all the while screaming "PEACH!"

* * *

Writing this makes me want to play a game of "Ultimate Tag" myself. XD

Review? ^^


	12. Hey Sexy

**A/N:** This chapter was based on one of the ideas from **_Chibi Kitt_**. Made me laugh so hard at what my imagination thought of when I read her 'ideaz'. :) So this chappie will be dedicated to her. ^^

(In New York) - Finally!

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Day 12 ~ Hey Sexy

The gang had to spend a day inside. It had suddenly started to rain, so they decided to spend the entire day watching movies and what nots. For the first time in Kuran Yuuki's World History, Kaname had actually decided to join them. But, Yuuki was not there herself, which was a surprise. She had claimed she needed to "Pee" about two hours ago, and never came back.

Not that most of them missed her, anyways.

Aidou wasn't there either. He said he'd been "hearing things" all day, and was now in a curled-up position in the corner of his room with all the lights turned off. Or so they thought.

They all felt unsafe with Yuuki wandering the halls by herself though, knowing what she was capable of. Kain was now traumatized for what she did to him yesterday. His head was covered in bandages, and he now had a phobia against vases. They were currently watching the movie 'Saw III'-

**_THUD!_**

They heard muffled talking, and Ruka and Kain took a few steps towards the noise.

"_Shit!_"

They looked towards where the sound came from, being the kitchen.

"Yuuki, is that you?" Kaname stood up, but then they heard the sound of footsteps running away from the kitchen and into the hallways.

Takuma paused the movie, curious to see what happened. They headed towards the kitchen, and when they went in, they saw...?

*;*;*;*

Yuuki stalked around the halls, playing some spy music. The others had just started watching the movie, after she went to go "Pee," about an hour and a half ago. She was trying to figure out a way to sneak up on them, but she wanted to do it one-by-one. She'd already thought of a few plans, but there was one that she loved the most.

And it didn't include music. That was her backup plan, though. She would put on some porno music on again and deny that it had to do with anything sexual, just like last time.

Footsteps.

She heard footsteps. but the others were watching the movie and the maids weren't awake yet, so who could it be? _It's Aidou!_ _Heh. Sneaky little thing, I'm going to scare you shitless._ She thought.

He heard him walking to the kitchen by himself, and so she quickly ran off and hid in the dark-but-big pantry. She kneeled on the floor in the corner so that he wouldn't see her.

"Man," She heard him mutter. "I want some snacks or something..." She heard footsteps shuffling towards her hiding spot.

The door to the pantry opened, and he walked inside, looking around for the snacks. Luckily they were opposite of her, so his back was facing her. She smirked, and stifled a laugh. She got up quietly, and put her hands on his hips.

"Hey Sexy, what's your name?" She purred. Aidou jumped at this.

"Ah!" He squeaked. He crashed into the doors, ripping them off the hinges, and landed on his bottom. Yuuki's eyes widened. He was causing _way_ too much noise.

"Be quiet! I command you with my super-awesome-special-pureblood powers!" Yuuki hissed. She heard footsteps outside the kitchen.

"_Shit!_" She said. "Yuuki, is that you?" She heard Kaname's voice calling her. She took a look at Aidou, who was cradling his elbow with his right hand, and then quickly ran off into the hallway.

*;*;*;*

"Hanabusa? What are you doing on the floor?" asked Ruka. Aidou gave her a 'your-a-dumbass' look.

"What am I doing? I'm getting laid, duh. _What does it look like I'm doing!?_" he shouted.

"How'd this happen?" Zero asked. Aidou rolled his eyes. "Yuuki."

"Ah." Everyone said.

"Yeah..." Aidou said, nodding his head. An awkward silence passed by, with the _tick-tock_ of the clock being the only audible noise.

"Soo...what are we doing tomorrow?" Kain asked, breaking the silence. Ruka gasped and started speaking.

"Can we go shopping!? Please!?" She asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Kain responded with a grufff voice. He _despised _shopping, but if it would make Ruka happy, he's willing to do it. Ruka squealed loudly at this, and everyone clasped their hands over their ears.

Another silence followed shortly after.

"Can I get some ice-cream?" Shiki asked. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Ice-cream?" Aidou started, "Since when do you eat anything other than pocky, hm?" He asked. Shiki shrugged.

"I drink blood." He stated.

"Yes. _Drink_. Not _eat_." Aidou shot back. Shiki shrugged again. "Whatever. Can I just get some ice-cream?"

Rima nudged him, and he turned around to see her holding a big bowl of different flavors of ice-cream with loads of pocky throughout the creation.

"_That's_ why I love you."

*;*;*;*

Zero stalked around the halls, making sure no one could see him or was following him. He turned to his left, where there was a large linen closet. He opened the door sneakily, and quickly slid in taking a peak outside to see if anyone was there.

Suddenly, a pair of hands found his hips.

"Hey sexy, can I get your number?" Yuuki whispered. Then, the light quickly flicked on, and Yuuki whipped around to see Kaname with his arms crossed over his chest.

"K-kaname! Heeeyyy...um, what are you doing in here?" She asked him.

"Better question: What are _you _doing asking Kiryu for his number?" He said, eyebrows raised. Yuuki shrugged.

"Better question: Why are you here? And why is Zero sneaking in here, too?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Tha-" Zero started, but was cut off when Yuuki gasped loudly.

"Don't tell me! Were you two gonna...gonna have _hot gay sex_ without telling me _or _Takuma!?" She wagged her eyebrows at the both of them, and tutted in disapproval.

"What!? No!" Kaname and Zero answered at the same time. Yuuki ignored them, taking out her cell-phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting...?" Kaname asked. "Takuma. He's all for the Kana-Zero fan club." Kaname and Zero stared at each other in shock.

"We have a fan club?" Zero asked, whilst Yuuki gasped some more.

"So you are together!" She shouted.

"What!? No!" They yelled together again.

"Well, you did say 'we'..." Yuuki pouted.

"Ugh. Yuuki there is no 'we', there is no 'us', so just get the ideas out of your head!" Kaname said. At that moment, the closet doors slammed open, and Takuma stood poised with a camera in hand, ready to take pictures anytime.

"Takuma...?" Kaname asked slowly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What's that around your neck?" And surely, Takuma had a chain around his neck with a nicely-drawn picture of Kaname and Zero kissing with their shirts off. Takuma grinned sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"This, my friend, is a work of art." Takuma answered, giving one of his biggest smiles.

"Get out."

*;*;*;*

* * *

It would be just _lovely _if you reviewed. - Thanks to everyone who does review, btw. ^^

Kagome873~


	13. That's What She Said

Laugh, I say! Laugh!

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino? And who would that be? (Certainly not me.)

* * *

Day 13 ~ That's What She Said

The Kuran's summer house was unusually quiet for the first time in a week and a half. All you could hear were the sounds of tree rustling in the breeze, the sound of the ocean waves splashing their way on the shore, a rattle-snake sneaking in to the house....

Yes, all was peaceful. And why, you ask?

Because the short-term residents had gone out to seek a forest. For they were going camping....

* * *

The roar of a heavily packed SUV sounded on the otherwise empty and silent dirt road, bursting it's way through trees and bushes.

"Hey you guys...I just had an epiphany-" Yuuki started.

"A poop-o-what??" Aido sprung up from his chair to hear better.

"An epi-" Yuuki tried to continue, except she was caught off guard. Again.

"An epic failure?" Takuma asked

"No, an ep-"

"An episode!? Oh jeez not again, are you okay?" Ruka scoffed, reaching for her phone.

"Hey, listen! Ugh jeez you guys are so weird and annoying." Yuuki shouted. Everyone turned back to look at her and coughed.

"Yeah. 'Cuz you're the only sane one here." Ruka said, rolling her eyes. Yuuki's whole expression lit up at this.

"Well then, I'm glad we all understand each other! Now, onto more serious business-"

"Erm, that's what she said?" Takuma said, cracking a half-grin. Everyone laughed except Yuuki, who only blinked and tilted her head to the side innocently.

"I don't get it...who is this 'she' you are talking about?" Yuuki asked.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki-sama, you'll know when you get older." Takuma answered, shaking his head. Yuuki mumbled under her breath, stating something like '_I'm surrounded by strange people..._' and then shrugged.

"Anyways I had an -shut up Aido- _epiphany_. Well, actually, _had _is the keyword here. I forgot what it was." Yuuki grinned and scratched the back of her head. Everyone rolled their eyes. Yuuki looked at Ruka, to see that Ruka was staring at her intensely. '_Time to mess with her..._' Ruka thought.

"What?" Ruka smirked.

"W- what?" Yuuki asked, surprised.

"What?" Ruka asked again.

"What do you mean, what?" Yuuki responded.

"Wait, what?" Ruka said.

"I didn't say anything?" Yuuki said, confused.

"Oh, why not?" Ruka asked.

"Oh! wait guys, did she say something that could've made me say 'that's what she said?' ?" Yuuki asked hurriedly. Everyone turned to look at her and they shook their heads.

"How pitiful that you would say such childish things, Yuuki-sama." Rima said, clicking her tongue.

"...But didn't Takuma say that like a few seconds ago?" Yuuki asked.

"Gasp! Yuuki-sama! You should know it's not nice to lie!" Takuma shouted dramatically.

"Wow, you guys are messing around with her so badly" Zero put in, shaking his head.

"That's what she said!" Takuma shouted. Yuuki pointed her finger at him, "See!? There he goes again! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, pouncing on him.

"Takuma, don't you mean that's what _he _said?" Aido said. Watching as Yuuki began swiping at Takuma.

"Does it really matter?" Takuma asked, trying to get Yuuki off him. Aido shrugged. "I guess not."

"Yuuki, be careful when standing up while I'm driving," Kaname said from the wheel, "That's _very_ dangerous." Zero scoffed at this. "Who are you, Smokey Bear?"

"Pfft. Smokey Bear prevents wildfires, not car accidents." Kaname chided.

"Then you'll be Car Accident Bear, A-hole. And by the way, I'm surprised you even know who Smokey Bear is," Zero said, shoving his foot into Yuuki. "Yuuki, go back to your own seat, it's too crowded in this freaking car to be moving around." Yuuki looked at him and shouted, "I'll kill you too!" and jumped at him.

Mid-way in her ferocious jump, Kaname stomped on the brakes and Yuuki went flying through the front window, smashing most of it into pieces, and landed on the forest floor. Everyone looked around, shocked. Zero broke out laughing. "She says she's gonna kill me, but it seems like she ended up almost killing herself!" He continued, cracking up and clutching his stomach.

"Holy shit!" Kaname yelled, hopping out of the car. "Did any of you see that!? I almost ran into a squirrel!" He said, finding his way _around _the dazed Yuuki and over to the squirrel.

Zero laughed even more now, wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Oh gods. This is just too funny." He managed to say.

"Okay, everyone," Kaname began as he looked back into the humongous car a few minutes later. "I think this is a good enough place to set up camp, don't you think?"

"Um, Kaname-sama, what about Yuuki-sama?" Aido asked. Kaname looked at him. "She'll be fine, of course. She's a pureblood, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but-" Aido retorted.

"_Isn't she?_" Kaname interrupted.

"Yeah-"

"Then we'll leave it at that." He announced. "Now, start unpacking everything and get to work on setting up camp. Ruka, Rima, think you can help in setting up the tents, at least?"

"No," They responded in unison. Kaname sighed. "Thought you would say that."

* * *

"Shake, shake my ass ass. Show, show my thong thong. Do, do my thing thing. Ain't nothing wrong, ain't nothing wrong-"

"Yuuki, please stop singing." Kaname asked her.

"But Nii-sama,"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why would you say no? I didn't even ask you any-"

"No."

"'No.' What!?"

"Yuuki, just no."

Yuuki huffed in defiance, and placed crossed her arms over her chest. Kaname was sitting next to her, reading a book.

In front of them was a large bonfire (as in, one of those boot-legged fires that you start with a tire, not fire wood), with everyone else also sitting around the 'fire'. Zero was currently doing a rain dance (or at least trying to), because he had drank all the water, and now wanted more. He had wanted to try to do the snow dance so that he could (or so he said), melt it on the fire and get water that way, but sadly, he didn't have a toilet handy.

Everyone else was just staring at him like he was insane. Maybe he is, but who knows? Maybe he could be a complete genius who will solve the mystery of the Big Bang theory once and for all and- never mind. I forgot where I was going with this.

"Kana-"

"NO."

"-.-"

* * *

:D

You guys: "Update! Yay!"

Me: "Reviews! Yay!"

Lol. I will be updating my stories more often now, hoorah! Might be a bit slow in march, but do expect faster chapters. (Hey, that rhymed! 'faster chapters', now say that five times fast!)

~Kagome873


	14. You Only Live Once

Sudden inspiration.

* * *

This is the story of how the concept of "y.o.l.o." arose among vampires, as told by Yuuki.

Now this is the story all about how  
My life became weird and I could only live once,  
And I'd always been interested in winning the lotto  
So I'll just tell you how I came upon the interesting story of the motto.

In some big house in Tokyo, born and raised  
Locked in a basement where I spent most of my days  
Reading some books and kissing my brother,  
I totally loved being with my father and mother,  
When my uncle came by, he was up to no good  
Started making some trouble by the living room  
My dad got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said "I'm gonna lock your memories so your dress won't tear."

I ran outside and got attacked by some dude when another guy came  
And beat him up, told the dude he was a disgrace  
And all I could think of was damn that guy's got a cute face,  
But I thought nah, forget it, yo homes get me some cake!

We pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the guy "Yo, homes where's my cake!"  
Looked through his pockets and realized he's a fake,  
Cause he obviously doesn't know you only live once and all I wanted was cake.

* * *

Inspired by Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and The Motto by Drake.

~VanillaEmber


End file.
